Fans are used to move air and for many situations provide some degree of assistance in cooling humans or structures. A source of power that is becoming more favored is solar. However, due to the limited power provided by solar, traditional attic fans may not be able to run when needed, for example, in cloudy conditions, or at night. This presents a problem.
Additionally, an attic fan may run when not needed. This presents a problem.